Perayaan Kembang Api
by Supaira Kyandi
Summary: Melihat senyum Ggio membuat Soifon jenuh. Setiap hari Soifon melihat senyum Ggio, karena itu Soifon menghindari Ggio. Ia tak menyukai senyum Ggio. Senyum yang A, atau B, atau C, ia tak suka semua senyumnya. # AU, almost OOC, less message, GS.


Kebanyakan dari mereka yang sedang ribut-ribut di sekitar sungai adalah bapak-bapak. Beberapa dari mereka menggenggam ponsel. Banyak aneka ragamnya, ada yang _flip_, _slide_, atau _candy bar_. Apakah _Hanabi_ _Matsuri_ malam ini terlalu meriah sampai-sampai mereka semua sangat-sangat sibuk begitu? Memang seluruh isi daerah ini ingin Hanabi Matsuri tahun ini berjalan meriah. Namun apakah sebegitu meriahnya sehingga harus berwajah kusam begitu? Ini pertama kali Soifon mempedulikan hal seperti ini. Aneh, aneh, aneh. Sangatlah aneh.

·xxx·

**Judul **: _Perayaan Kembang Api_

**Pengarang **: spiralcandy

_**Fandom**_: Bleach

_**Disclaimer**_: Kubo Tite

**Genre** : _Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rating**_: _T_

**Peringatan **: _AU (Alternate Universe), almost OOC (Out Of Character), less message_

**Catatan** : Membaca cerita ini di keheningan lebih baik

·xxx·

Kesenangan berbincang-bincang melalui pesawat telepon dan bertatap muka memang berbeda, walau tipis. Bercerita melalui telepon memang lebih enak. Soifon rasa, ia tak terlalu bersalah bila tak menatap wajah si pencerita. Hm, bagaimana, ya? Rasanya melihat wajah malu-malu lawan bicara yang sedang membicarakan kekasihnya itu aneh—dan dosa, karena mereka berkali-kali memalingkan wajah (berarti kita tak boleh melihat, 'kan? Dosa, 'kan?). Kisah-kisah dari teman sangat banyak.

Hatinya mencelos ketika lawannya berbicara tentang bagaimana ayahnya melarang berpacaran dengan kekasihnya itu. Oh, bagaimana rasanya dimarahi seorang ayah karena tak boleh berpacaran? Soifon ingin menanyakan hal itu, tetapi ia mengurung niatnya seerat mungkin. Apa yang saat ini harus dilakukannya adalah mendengarkan. Menanyakan (bahkan tentang hal lain) adalah hal yang dilakukan belakangan. Ia pendengar yang baik. Ia tahu hal itu.

_Brak!_ Jantung perempuan berkepang itu memacu. Ia menoleh ke pintu kamarnya dengan satu gerakan tangkas. Intuisinya terus bekerja keras. Perampok di sore hari? Ibunya yang sering melarangnya bertelepon lama-lama? Atau siapa? Ia menghela napas lega, ketika tahu bahwa Ggio yang menbuka pintunya kencang-kencang. Soifon menyesal karena harus melotot seperti tadi. Pasti Ggio ingin tertawa… atau tidak.

Berhubung pembicaraan memang telah selesai, perempuan di seberang yang telah bercurah hati dengan Soifon langsung berbicara, "Ggio, yah? Er, sudah dulu, ya? _Bye_." Bersamaan dengan bunyi telepon yang sedikit terbentur di seberang, Soifon menutup teleponnya juga. Ia menyahut Ggio dengan gestur kepala yang seakan bertanya, 'Apa?'

Soifon menatap Ggio yang telah berbalut _yukata_ abu-abu dan putih. Ggio juga menatap Soifon lekat sehingga Soifon tidak enak hati. "Kamu mau ikut Hanabi Matsuri malam ini, nggak sih? Kalau mau siap-siaplah, Bodoh!" Lalu pintu kamar Soifon dibanting lagi. Soifon mengangguk, karena ia tahu Ggio tak melihatnya. Mana mau Soifon terlihat patuh pada Ggio. Anak temperamen itu benar-benar payah dalam memperlakukan perempuan.

Soifon berdiri menjauhi meja, ia menghampiri lemari pakaiannya, kesal. Ggio tahu betul, bahwa Soifon tak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan bergabung di Hanabi Matsuri di daerahnya—pesta kembang api paling bercahaya yang pernah Soifon nikmati. Tetapi cara Ggio mengingatkan Soifon tentang Hanabi Matsuri malam ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Seenaknya saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Bahkan teman berteleponnya tadi sampai tahu betul bahwa Soifon sering ditegur Ggio karena sering bertelepon. Soifon tidak mengerti apa mau tetangganya itu. Bila didekati malah banyak marah-marah. Dijauhi? Lebih parah. Begitulah, menyentak-nyentak mendadak. Soifon memang lebih nyaman ketika menjauhi Ggio.

Kimono lembayung dan merah muda, dengan ornamen gelas-gelas dalam upacara minum teh, adalah pakaian pilihan Soifon untuk ke Hanabi Matsuri kali ini. Tahun lalu ia memakai warna safir dan senja, tapi kali ini tidak. _Obi_ yang dipakainya berwarna merah muda gelap. Benar-benar manis. Yang membelikan satu set kimono ini adalah Ggio, kemarin. Terkadang dia baik. Tahu mana pakaian yang pantas membalut tubuh Soifon. Begitulah. Sulit ditebak.

Setengah jam kemudian, Soifon keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang telah digelung-kepang rapi dan berkimono lembayung yang tadi dipilihnya. Bola matanya mencari-cari rambut hitam berkepang milik Ggio. Setelah ditemukan, ia menghampiri pemiliknya, lalu menepuk bahunya. "Ayo. Mau pergi sekarang, 'kan?"

Ggio membalik punggungnya dan kini ia memunggungi televisi. Wajahnya nampak mengantuk dan beberapa sisi yukata-nya telah kusut. "Lama sekali, ah. Aku ngantuk, tau." Dia berdiri seolah memaksakan diri. Padahal setiap akan pergi bersama (dan ketika Soifon terlambat) ia akan pura-pura mengantuk atau apa. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi kalau bukan agar Soifon merasa bersalah. Tapi maaf, Tuan, Soifon sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Siapa yang menyuruhnya menjemput Soifon? Tidak ada.

Walau kesal karena harus pergi bersama Ggio (dan di belakangnya), Soifon tetap menjaga sikap. Semua orang punya emosi. Dan sesungguhnya Soifon teramat ingin menjadi gadis periang agar memiliki banyak teman dekat laki-laki, selain Ggio. Tetapi mengubah kepribadian itu sulit. Bahkan ia menjaga kepribadiannya yang ini.

Soifon diam saja selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat Hanabi Matsuri dilaksanakan—di dekat sungai besar di bawah Jembatan Torabachi. Selama perjalanan ia lebih sering memperhatikan _geta_ yang dikenakan kaki Ggio. Mengikutinya tanpa banyak tanya. Tiba-tiba saja di depannya sudah ada enam orang. Tetapi dari enam pasang geta itu, Soifon hanya memperhatikan geta milik Ggio.

"Soifon-_chan_, kau diam saja sejak tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Findor, laki-laki pirang yang rambutnya digerai. Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya dari geta Ggio. Ia terkejut. Apakah Findor akan menganggapnya aneh jika Findor menyadari bahwa objek pandangan Soifon sejak tadi adalah geta-nya Ggio? Salahkan Ggio karena ia tak mau jalan beriringan dengan Soifon!

Ggio menyikut perut Findor. "_Hotte-oke_, Findor. Dia memang hemat bicara." Pernyataan Ggio sangat menyakitkan. Jadi Soifon memang harus diabaikan? Hanya karena ia jarang berbicara jadi ia diabaikan? Di buku-buku romansa, teman sejak kecil itu semakin lama bersama, semakin saling menyayangi, bahkan mencintai. Banyak juga yang berpisah, kemudian mencari cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi memang ini tidak terjadi pada Soifon._ 'Hotte-oke,'_ katanya tadi….

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesua—ah, banyak 'sesuatu'."

Findor mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba Avirama menyodok perut Ggio kuat-kuat. "Ggio, kurasa kamu menyakiti hati pacarmu. Itu bukan tindakan _warrior_ yang baik." Ggio langsung mendelik Avirama. Soifon menunduk lagi dan kembali berkutat memperhatikan geta Ggio.

Bunyi geta-nya seakan satu-satunya bunyi yang bisa ia dengar. Perlahan-lahan suara tawa Charlotte yang centil mulai memudar. Langkah keras Poww dikalahkan nyaringnya bunyi geta Ggio. Apa yang Findor sombongkan juga mulai tak terdengar. Dan suara Nirgge yang bergumam tak jelas, seolah-olah menjauh. _Tak, tak, tak._

Soifon terdampar di dimensi lain di mana hanya ada ia dan Ggio yang sedang tertawa dipaksa. Rambut kepangannya yang mengayun diperhatikan Soifon lebih lekat. Oh, lingkar kepangannya berkurang. Helai rambut-rambutnya terlihat sangat jelas. Oh, Tuhan. Sejak saat itulah Ggio sangat-sangatlah menarik. Sayangnya mata Ggio tak menghadap kemari. Ah, itu lebih baik, 'kan?

_Bruk. _"Aduh! Soifon! Kalau jalan liat-liat." Soifon kembali dari dimensi aneh tadi. Oh, sudah sampai di jembatan. Tempat favorit Soifon untuk melihat Hanabi Matsuri. Ggio hafal betul, ya? Dan enam orang tadi telah berkurang menjadi satu. Ia tak sadar.

"_Warui_." Soifon melipat lengannya di atas kayu jembatan. Masih sepi. Tempat ini memang hanya bisa ditempati ketika masih sepi. Selama lima tahun berturut-turut (enam, termasuk yang ini), tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat langganan Ggio dan Soifon. Ah, ia jadi teringat tujuh tahun lalu, menempati tempat di ujung jembatan karena agak terlambat. Ggio selalu mengajak Soifon cepat-cepat sejak terjadi kejadian itu.

"Nn, Soi…fon…?" Pelan-pelan Ggio menempati lengan jembatan di sebelah Soifon. Agaknya ia sangatlah canggung. Soifon heran akan perlakuan Ggio—menyebut namanya dengan lembut, bersikap canggung, terlebih suaranya yang… aneh, aneh, aneh. Sangatlah aneh. Ggio jarang-jarang bersikap manis seperti ini. Membuat Soifon ingin mencubiti pipinya keras, keras, KERAS sekali! Kedengaran menyenangkan.

"Ggio, jangan bicara dengan nada itu. Kamu membuat aku geli."

"Tch." Ggio memalingkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri sungai, yang berlawanan dengan Soifon. Sekarang Soifon tak lagi bisa melihat mata bahkan wajahnya. Dalam hidupnya, Soifon hanya pernah sekian kali melihat Ggio bertingkah manis seperti ini. Bisa dihitung jari. Sayangnya Ggio memalingkan wajahnya kali ini. Wajar saja, ia sudah berusia tinggi. Dan sifat itu tergolong kekanak-kanakkan… atau kecentilan. "Mm, Soifon, aku minta… m-ma-maaf… soal…"

Soifon mengulum senyum sembari memangku wajahnya di telapak tangan. Ia tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat ini. Ggio mengulang-ulang kata yang terakhir ia sebut. Soifon semakin ingin tertawa keras-keras. Kalau Ggio tak bisa meneruskan, kenapa tadi memulai? Ggio benci meminta maaf, terlebih menjelaskan kesalahannya. Tapi walaupun tahu, jangan hentikan atraksi Ggio ini. "Kamu bisa manis juga, Ggio. Pfft!"

Ggio menghadap wajah Soifon. Ia manahan amarahnya kuat-kuat sehingga wajahnya nampak seperti bom yang akan meletus. Oke, ibu Soifon kalah kali ini. Sewaktu Soifon masih agak kecil dan menanyakan tentang manusia berwajah seperti gunung meletus itu ada atau tidak, ibunya menjawab tidak ada. Nyatanya teman sejak kecil Soifon-lah yang membuktikan kesalahan Nyonya Fon. Soifon semakin melengkungkan senyumnya lebih kuat saat ingatan itu merasukinya. "Ih! Jangan tertawa! Ugh!"

"Soal… apa?" Soifon menahan tawanya lagi. Ggio berbalik menghindari kontak mata dengan Soifon. Soifon menarik-narik rambut Ggio yang dikepang itu. "Hoi! Kumusuhi lho, kalau tidak menja—"

"—soal mendobrak pintu kamarmu!" Ggio menundukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "… _Suma-nai ga_."

Oh, oh, oh. Apakah Ggio takut dimusuhi Soifon? Kentara sekali, Ggio langsung cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimat begitu. Soifon membuat wajah damai lalu mengiyakan sambil bertopang dagu menatap sungai besar yang berada jauh di bawahnya. Hatinya seakan berbunga-bunga, banyak bunga!—ah, berbunga-bunga hanya sampai gadis bernuansa lembayung kental yang bernama Cirucci itu datang….

Oh, tenang saja. Cirucci bukan masalah besar bagi Soifon. Cirucci Sanderwicci tidak pernah menang dari Soifon. SATU KALI PUN, TIDAK PERNAH. Dan tak akan pernah.

·xxx·

Semakin ramai.

Hanabi Matsuri tahun ini berakhir gagal—itu menurut Soifon. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi orang-orang panitia yang berwajah panik. Sudah pasti ini gagal. Ia tak melihat Hanabi Matsuri untuk kedua kalinya. Soifon pernah melewati Hanabi Matsuri ketika berumur enam tahun dan ia tak mau lagi melewati kesempatan melihat kembang api paling meriah di setiap tahun. Hanabi Matsuri ini… istimewa. Tetapi tampaknya gagal.

Kalau pun tidak batal, tetap saja gagal, karena… Sekali lagi bola mata Soifon memutar sehingga retinanya dapat menangkap wajah manis Cirucci. Tentu! Siapa lagi tamu yang paling tak diinginkan Soifon di Hanabi Matsuri-nya bersama Ggio, kalau bukan Cirucci? Tidak ada! Hanya Cirucci-lah satu wajah yang paling tak ingin Soifon lihat malam ini. Rasanya ingin menceburkan Cirucci ke dalam sungai di bawah sana! TIDAK BOLEH? KENAPA TIDAK? Soifon pernah didorong jatuh ketika berumur sepuluh tahun! Dan itu ketika HANABI MATSURI! Dari semua hari dalam setahun, kenapa harus hari itu, CIRUCCI?

Cirucci memang bodoh. Dari segi apapun, ia memang bodoh. Soifon mendorong lagi bola matanya. ASTAGA. Soifon memaksakan sebuah senyum meluncur di bibirnya. Hei, Cirucci, itu sayap burung yang bagus. Ah-hah, dia mengenakan sayap burung kecil di balik punggungnya. Bukannya meledek, Soifon hanya tidak mengerti kenapa sayap kecil itu harus hadir di Hanabi Matsuri ini. Demi Tuhan, itu norak sekali jika digunakan Cirucci.

Sejujurnya Soifon tidak suka ada Cirucci di sini. Cirucci gemar sekali merayu Ggio dan itu membuat Soifon kesal. Rasanya ia tak lagi berada di tengah jembatan melainkan di ujungnya. Rasanya jaraknya dan Ggio semakin jauh saja.

Soifon harus menjauh dari acara kencan mereka. Kalau Ggio menahannya pergi—dan itu jelas-jelas tidak mungkin—ia hanya perlu berkata "Aku mau menanyakan tentang Hanabi Matsuri hari ini. Sepertinya ada masalah." Alasan yang cukup bagus, 'kan? Segera Soifon berjalan ke arah laki-laki muda yang baru saja melipat ponsel flip-nya.

"Byakuya-_san_, ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya sopan. Soifon beruntung karena Byakuya adalah satu dari banyak orang yang mengatur Hanabi Matsuri dan orang yang terdekat dengan jembatan. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan jika Soifon menanyainya. Oh, oh, oh! Ini laki-laki yang diincar Soifon sejak lama! Kuchiki Byakuya, tujuh belas tahun, laki-laki paling normal di daerah ini.

Ggio?

Dia laki-laki paling tidak normal di daerah ini. Bila Dewi Fortuna datang ke bumi… Soifon akan bertanya kenapa ia harus menjadi teman sejak kecilnya Ggio? Tunggu, Dewi **Fortuna**? Ini sama sekali bukan keberuntungan! Ini musibah yang harus diladeninya sampai salah satu dari mereka pindah rumah. Berbicara dengan Byakuya-lah yang merupakan fortuna.

"Berbagai macam." Byakuya benar-benar pelit suara, padahal Soifon ingin lebih. Soifon melakukan gestur tubuh menuntut penjelasan lebih mendalam. "Hanabi-nya. Kembang apinya belum ada. Sepertinya ada yang tak melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan baik." Ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Soifon dengar dari Byakuya, si raja es. Bahkan orang lain yang juga dingin pun biasanya banyak ceramah. Memang Byakuya lain dari yang lain.

Soifon mengangguk lalu berpaling ke pinggir sungai yang dibatasi balok kayu tebal. Diliriknya **dua orang** di tengah sesaknya jembatan. Ah, senangnya berbicara dengan Byakuya. Ia jadi tak perlu memikirkan dua… orang… itu. Lalu kenapa ia melirik MEREKA? Kalau dibilang cemburu, memang iya. Bukan cemburu dalam arti cinta! Soifon hanya kesal karena tak pernah membuat Ggio berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Irinya….

"Soifon-chan?"

Soifon berbalik. Oh, si pirang lagi. "Findor?" Soifon tahu betul kenapa Findor melihatnya dengan tatapan heran begitu. Terang saja, Soifon tidak berdiri di **sana**, di singgasananya, di jembatan. Soifon tersenyum hambar lalu melihat sinar-sinar pantulan di sungai yang berdebur lemah. Sekarang ia mulai membenci tempat ini. Pasti akan semakin banyak orang yang menanyakan tentang kenapa-Soifon-di-sini. Soifon memutar kepala. "Mana yang lainnya?"

"Oh, Avirama dan kawan-kawan?" Findor memijat leher belakangnya. "Tidak tahu. Makanya aku kemari. Anggap saja kehilangan jejak mereka." Soifon melingkar bibirnya lalu kembali melihat sungai. Bola matanya berkali-kali terpeleset sehingga melihat Ggio dan Cirucci. Sumpah, ini terpeleset, bukan keinginan Soifon. "Soifon-chan, kenapa kau tidak di sana?" Findor menunjuk—apalagi kalau bukan—pusat jembatan. "Itu tempat favoritmu, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi Cirucci bukan favoritku." Soifon menguap seakan sangat-sangat malas mengungkit tentang Cirucci. Memang benar, ia tak suka mengungkit tentang Cirucci. Tapi matanya berkali-kali melirik Cirucci. Bukan sih, Soifon melirik orang di… sebelah Cirucci. Rambutnya, lalu turun ke matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Ya, ya, ya. Dia keren sekal—apa?

"Hm. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, aku mau mencari Avirama cs."

"Hn, hn, hn." Soifon masih berkonsentrasi pada bibir Ggio yang berkali-kali melengkung ke bawah, tersenyum. Waaah~ Selamat Cirucci-**san**, kau memenangkan kontes membuat Ggio banyak tersenyum hari ini. Dan juga menang kontes menculik Ggio dari Soifon. Hadiahnya? Kau akan dimasukkan ke sungai ini! Oh, jangan takut, Ciiiruuucciii-san. Airnya bersih sekali! Sekalian bersihkan dosa-dosamu di wajahmu itu. HA! HA! HA!

Soifon melihat Cirucci tajam-tajam. Di kuncir kiri Cirucci terdapat jepit besar mirip mahkota yang persis seperti milik Nona Liberty dan di bawah mahkota palsu itu ada rumbai-rumbai besi—nampaknya ia siap masuk sungai karena rumbai itu amat mirip rumput laut (tidak juga sih).

Bahu Soifon disentuh dua jari yang terasa amat familiar. "Soifon, kau dipanggil Ggio-_senpai_." Soifon berbalik memperhatikan si pirang—bukan Findor toh. Berikutnya Soifon melihat layar _LCD_ ponsel Tesla yang berisi pesan permintaan Ggio untuk memanggil Soifon. Soifon memutar tubuh lagi, menatap Ggio yang balas melihatnya dengan sinar mata tidak suka. "Oh, ya. Hanabi Matsuri tahun ini batal. Aku tahu kau sudah menebak hal itu." Tesla mengantungi ponselnya. "Kau pintar."

Soifon membalik badannya lalu memperhatikan Tesla lagi. "Bagus. Itu kabar yang amat-sangat-teramat bagus." Soifon menepis lengan atas Tesla kemudian melewatinya. Ia sia-sia datang kemari. Maksudnya, hanya untuk melihat Ggio berpacaran dengan kekasih barunya. Ya, BARU. Yang lama? Tentu saja Soi—ah, Soifon kan hanya temannya.

"Mau ke mana?" Tesla heran melihat Soifon yang berjalan berlawanan dari jembatan. Tesla menyelamkan telapak tangannya di saku celananya (bahkan Soifon heran mengapa Tesla tidak mengenakan yukata). "Pulang, ya? Jangan seperti anak kecil, Soifon." Tesla menunjuk ke arah jembatan di mana Ggio memandangi Soifon melangkah pergi. Di wajah Ggio tertera senyum—seringai kecil nyaris tak terlihat.

"Ya, pulang. Kamu mau menahanku? Coba saja. Persetan dengan Ggio."

Melihat senyum Ggio membuat Soifon jenuh. Setiap hari Soifon melihat senyum Ggio, karena itu Soifon menghindari Ggio. Ia tak menyukai senyum Ggio. Senyum yang A, atau B, atau C, ia tak suka semua senyumnya. TIDAK SUKA. Karena senyum yang harganya tak terhingga itu bukan untuknya, tetapi untuk si Sanderwicci itu….

Cirucci : Soifon

10.000 : 0

·xxx·

Soifon cepat-cepat membanting pintu kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari ibu. Persetan dengan ibu. Lagipula untuk apa ibu menanyakan tentang kenapa Soifon pulang cepat-cepat? Bukankah delapan tahun lalu ibu yang membuat Soifon tak bisa menyaksikan Hanabi Matsuri—untuk pertama kalinya tak bisa menyaksikan. Seharusnya ibu tidak penasaran, tetapi SANGAT PENASARAN.

Delapan tahun lalu, Soifon tak bisa keluar rumah. Ia bersandar di balik pintu rumahnya. Dan di sisi lain pintu itu, duduklah belahan jiwanya, menghibur Soifon. Di luar, sang belahan jiwa masih bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas, tetapi Soifon tidak. Ia hanya bisa melihat ketika tirai tertiup angin atau terguncang—karena botol _wine_ yang dilempar ayahnya ke lantai.

Mereka bertengkar, tetapi ibu tidak melawan. Ia hanya menenangkan ayah. Berkali-kali ibu berseru bahwa ia memaafkan ayah kalau ayah tak melakukan itu lagi… berkencan dengan wanita lain. Berkencan dengan wanita lain. Ibu amat tidak waras.

Waktu itu Soifon duduk tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun. Kakinya menekuk sambil beberapa kali tersenyum pada tirai yang tersingkap. Soifon menikmati. Ayah yang membuat ia kehilangan kesempatan melihat langsung kembang api yang menawan itu, tak bisa dimaafkan. Karena itu Soifon selalu menempati tempat terbaik dan tak pernah absen mengikuti Hanabi Matsuri. "Ayo, Ayah, lempar lagi botol wine-nya!—supaya tuan tirai mempersilakan aku melihat kembang api."

"Soifon, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Hahahah! Jangan bilang cita-citamu adalah membunuh ayahmu! Hahaha!" Di hari Hanabi Matsuri terkutuk itu, sang belahan jiwa tak henti-hentinya berbicara, menghibur. Ia pasti sangat berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, seperti bahwa Soifon tidak sendiri di sana.

"Tahu dari mana, eh?" Soifon terkikik. "Tapi aku tidak bodoh, hei."

Tapi belahan jiwa Soifon itu tak lagi berada di sisinya, ia berpindah ke wanita lain. Betapa ia rindu waktu-waktu itu. Bukannya Soifon ingin orangtuanya bertengkar lagi, ia hanya ingin belahan jiwanya menghibur lagi. Lagipula ayah sudah pergi dari rumah ini, tak akan ada pecahan botol wine lagi. Kecuali ibu membeli wine dan tiba-tiba ia marah-marah seperti ayah waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba desingan kembang api memenuhi telinga Soifon. Dan suara berikutnya muncul: _DAR!_

Tidak. Mana mungkin itu dari Hanabi Matsuri. Tesla bilang… Mana mungkin sahabat dekat Ggio itu berbohong pada Soifon. Ia tak punya alasan untuk menipu Soifon. Oh, cukup! Lalu Soifon menyingkap tirai kamarnya. _DOR! _…_ DAR!_ …_ DAR! _…_ DOR!_ Bentuk-bentuk yang muncul di langit benar-benar cantik dan unik. Dan jaraknya… Tidak salah lagi, itu dari dekat Jembatan Torabachi. Ingin ambruk tetapi ia tak mau kehilangan pemandangan ini.

Ponsel yang tadi disimpannya di atas meja, mulai naik ke genggamannya. Ia menelusuri kontak tanpa mengalihkan penglihatan dari langit. Ia tak melihat, tapi itu pasti nomor telepon Tesla. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, ponsel itu mendekati telinganya.

Jeda sebentar, penuh bunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Tesla. Apa kamu lihat langit?"

"Oh, aku sudah menunggu telepon darimu, sayang kalau pulsaku dihamburkan. Dan, ya. Tentu saja aku lihat langit, penuh hanabi, 'kan? Aku tak merasa berdosa. Aku sudah menahanmu untuk tidak pulang. Aku kalah taruhan dengan senpai-ku tersayang."

"Siapa senpai-mu-tersayang? Tetap saja kamu berbohong padaku."

"Ggio-senpai yang menyuruhku. Gara-gara kau pulang. Aku jadi kalah taruhan." Sedari tadi senpai-senpai melulu. Bukankah mereka sahabat? Tak perlu memanggil dengan sufiks '-senpai', 'kan? Dan apanya yang tersayang? Kalau pun mereka bi-seksual, Ggio sudah punya **Cirucci**.

"Ya, ya, ya. Ggio menyuruhmu apa, _**Kouhai**_?"

"Kita **seumuran**, Soifon. Ah, dia hanya menyuruhku berkata padamu, Hanabi Matsuri-nya batal. Kata Ggio-senpai, kalau kau ke tempat Ggio-senpai (jembatan), berarti kau tidak peduli soal Cirucci. Kalau kau pulang, maka sebaliknya—sejenis cemburu. Mengerti, tidak?"

"H-ha? Maksud—ah, y…ya, aku mengerti…." Soifon menutup sambungan telepon. Ia menunduk.

_Shuuut, DOR!_ Ia menengadah. Wajahnya terasa panas. Setiap Hanabi Matsuri berlangsung wajahnya memang sering panas. Mungkin karena kembang api yang terbuat dari api panas, atau karena ia biasa menonton Hanabi Matsuri bersama belahan jiwanya….

Sekarang kenapa?

Mana Soifon tahu.

·xxx·

Pintu diketuk lalu terbuka perlahan. Soifon tidur-tiduran di atas kasur berwarna lebahnya tanpa berbalik. Soifon sudah tahu siapa mereka, karena sewaktu mereka memasuki rumah Soifon, suara mereka benar-benar bising, terutama Cirucci. Muncullah dua orang berbeda gender. Yang pertama memasuki kamar bernuansa hitam-kuning ini adalah Ggio, lalu diikuti oleh Cirucci—yang masih berhak memenangkan tiket diceburkan ke sungai.

"Soifon? Kamu tidur… ya?" Langkah kaki Ggio terdengar nyaring. Dari suaranya yang semakin keras, ia pasti sedang melaju ke kasur Soifon, lalu menaikinya.

"Aku sudah mati, menjauhlah, _Baka yarō_."

"Oh, belum tidur. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Sudah ditelepon Tesla?"

"Tesla sama sekali tak menelepon. Saking pelitnya, ia menunggu aku menelepon."

"O-oh. Apa kabar, Soi?" Ggio duduk di samping Soifon, menghadap Cirucci.

"Buruk. Kenapa kau di sini? Punya hadiah? Nyawa ayahku, misalnya."

"Yang benar saja, Soifon. Hei, kamu membenciku?"

"Be-benci?" Soifon duduk. "Aku… benci kamu? Mungkin iya. Tapi… aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak membencimu, mungkin. Kalau kamu pergi dengan perempuan selain aku, aku membencimu, entah kenapa." Soifon memutar kepala melihat Ggio, lalu melihat ke arah lain lagi.

"Mungkin kata-kata Tesla belum jelas, jadi—" Ggio membalik badan, mendekati Soifon. Kentara sekali apa yang Ggio lakukan. Bola mata Cirucci akan keluar. Walau yang terlihat Cirucci hanya punggung Ggio, Cirucci tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Kepala Ggio menunduk mendekati wajah Soifon, itu adalah sebuah gerakan paling romantis di alam semesta.

"Ku-kuharap hadiah Hanabi Matsuri ini, lebih cukup daripada nyawa ayahmu di hari Hanabi Matsuri." Ggio menggaruk pipinya.

Soifon tersentak lalu tersenyum. Bila senyum di wajahnya pudar, senyum dalam hatinya belum pudar. Mungkin tak akan pudar, seperti senyum dalam hati Cinderella yang tak pernah pudar walau sampai berabad-abad.

Cirucci Sanderwicci tidak pernah menang dari Soifon. SATU KALI PUN, TIDAK PERNAH. Dan Ggio sengaja membuat Cirucci menyaksikan kekalahannya sendiri, eh?

·xxx·

Ketika sekolah mengadakan kemping di hutan yang cukup aman, tenda milik tim laki-laki Soifon, tidak cukup. Satu orang harus masuk tenda perempuan. Ggio bersikeras satu tenda dengan Soifon.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Tesla ingin satu tenda dengan Menoly-nya. Toh Ggio belum membalas perlakuan baik Tesla di hari Hanabi Matsuri itu, 'kan? Cirucci berkutat dengan kalung pengutuknya imitasinya sejak Hanabi Matsuri. Menakut-nakuti Soifon?

Pada akhirnya semua laki-laki berada di tenda yang sama, berdesakan. Ggio paling terakhir memasuki tenda, karena itu ia langsung bingung di mana ia harus tidur. Hebat sekali.

Soifon sengaja keluar untuk menemani Ggio—entah apa yang Soifon lakukan, ia hanya mau keluar. "Aku begadang saja." Ggio duduk di rumput yang telah dilapisi semacam karpet atau sebangsanya. Soifon, mau tak mau, ikut duduk di sana.

"Jangan bodoh, Ggio."

"Lantas, aku tidur di mana, hah? Di sini? Bantu aku, aku kan sudah membantumu mengalahkan Cirucci dengan pura-pura menjadi… ke-ka-sih-mu."

Soifon menatap Ggio tajam. "Itu pura-pura?"

"Kaupikir itu sungguhan? Terima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku, Soifon-san, aku tak bisa membalasnya." Soifon jantungan di saat itu juga. Enak saja, dia.

"Kamu menipuku." Soifon memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak terima, ya?" Ggio mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku tidak terima." Soifon tersenyum sinis.

·xxx·

**.:tamat:.  
><strong>3571 kata | 18.05.2011 | 02:36 PM

·xxx·

**Glosarium**:  
><em>hanabi matsuri<em>: pesta kembang api.  
><em>hotte-oke<em>: abaikan saja.  
><em>suma-nai ga<em>: maaf, aku menyesal.  
><em>moshi-moshi<em>: halo [di telepon].  
><em>senpai<em>: kakak kelas; senior.  
><em>kouhai<em>: adik kelas; junior.  
><em>baka yarō<em>: tolol.  
>kimono &amp; gender, itu kata baku. tidak di-<em>italic<em>.

**Catatan**:  
>Maaf paragrafnya tebal-tebal. Maaf tulisannya bertele-tele. Maaf <em>POV<em>-nya masih belum terkendali, masih belajar. Maaf Ggio sedikit OOC; saya demam Sohma Kyo (Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya). Sebenarnya Ggio tidak OOC, yang selama ini kubuatlah yang OOC.

Italic digunakan ketika kata tersebut pertama kali disebut. Bayangkan saja kalau novel Harry Potter di-italic semua, jadi miring-miring dong. Sama seperti _em dash_ yang terlalu banyak, _fic_-nya akan terlihat garis-garis. =))

Ini untuk jeger (yang 7 April 2011 kemarin berulangtahun dan telah memberi **BANYAK** dukungan untuk UN-ku, _thankies_), koizumi nanaho (yang hanya pengen kutulis namanya di sini x3), dan semua fanatik GS di FBI.

**Apa tulisannya membingungkan?** (JAWAB LHO! INI MENYANGKUT TAKDIR FBI.) Kapan ada forum GS seperti forum IchiRuki? _GS DAY_ ITU KAPAN? Saya kurang suka sama FBI yang makin penuh **IR PELANGI** dan kurang **GS BADAI**. =)) /plak Maaf banyak fic yang belum saya revi, saya sedang *****—_netsu_. Fic ini cukup panjang, c_oncrit_ amat diterima. _Onegaishimasu_.

Ayo tebak~ Berapa umur Soifon dan Ggio? Yang bener kukabulkan satu permintaan (logis)nya~ (Kok kayak peri, ya?) Sampai jumpa di _Review Reply_ (bukan _PM_).

—spir**alca**ndy


End file.
